


You look so beautiful and so gorgeous all the time, Jim

by softblaine



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Kirk, Insecure Jim, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softblaine/pseuds/softblaine
Summary: Bones was late.He was supposed to already be at the hospital and yet here he was in line at some random coffee place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> jim is chubby the entire story, it's not really mentioned at the beginning but just imagine it

Bones was late.

He was supposed to already be at the hospital and yet here he was in line at some random coffee place.

It was his fault, well it was his alarm’s fault but he was the one who forgot to set it. It was also his fault that he was in this line and not at work but he needed his double shot of espresso to make it through the day so it really wasn't something he could skip out on.

“I need a double shot of espresso. Please.”

“Alrighty, name?”

“Bones.”

“That's a weird name. Did your mother give it to you? Or is it a nickname?” the barista replied.

“Does it matter?”

“No, that's just a weird name. Is there a story behind it?”

“It's a nickname and I really don't have time for this.” _I really should've skipped the coffee; this guy is really holding me up. He is cute though, but that's no excuse._

“Alright, alright. Your total is $2.76.” the barista, Jim as his name tag says, writes his name on the cup and hands it off as Bones pulls out his wallet.

Bones stands off to the side and waits.

When he finally gets his drink and goes to leave the barista calls out, “Hey! Come back sometime and tell me the story of ‘Bones!’”

Bones shoots him an annoyed and slightly confused look and jets out the door and down the street.

 

Bones doesn't know why he came back to the coffee shop. Well actually he does; the coffee was really good, but more importantly that curious (and, let's be honest, cute) barista, Jim, wanted to know about Bones’ nickname. And who was Bones to deny Jim that knowledge?

The shop wasn't very busy at 3pm so Jim was allowed a break.

“So, Bones, what happened that made you be known as ‘Bones?’”

“Well just to get it out of the way my real name is Leonard.”

“Wow, what a nerd.”

“Hey! ‘Leonard’ isn't that nerdy!”

“No, it's pretty nerdy. I see why you go by Bones.”

“I haven't even told you the story of how I got the nickname!”

“Alright, alright. Go on then.”

Bones precedes to tell Jim all about how when he was in medical school he became known as Bones because hearing a bone snap was no big deal to him but if someone didn't wash their hands after using the restroom he would nearly throw up and then sanitize as many surfaces as he could.

“Wow, you are a nerd.”

“Hey! I'm not a nerd; I just don't want to get sick! It's a totally reasonable request that people wash their hands after they do anything gross!”

“Alright, I get it, Dr. Bones.”

“It's Dr. McCoy; it's not professional to go by a nickname in the workplace, Jim.”

“Hey! Jim is a very professional nickname. Anyways, I work at a coffee shop, not NASA. Although I wish I worked at NASA.”

“Then why don't you?”

“Ha, I work at a coffee shop, Bones. Isn't it obvious? I don't have enough money to go to college to get a degree that would then make me qualified to work for NASA. And even then they may not hire me. And I wasn't smart enough to get scholarships so I'm probably not even smart enough to get into college in the first place.”

“Jim, I'm sure you could work for NASA.”

“We just met, Bones. How would you know?”

“I, I don't know. But I believe that you're smart enough. Seeing as you've definitely thought this all out and you're nerdy enough to want to work at NASA, I think that if you had the money you would do swimmingly at college and even better at NASA.”

“I've never wanted to kiss someone more than I want to kiss you right now.”

“I- uh, wouldn't mind it if you kissed me.”

So Jim did, him and Bones kissed across the little table that was separating them. And they kept on kissing until Bones stopped.

“Wait we just met and were already having our first kiss? Well technically, our first kisses.”

“Yeah this is going a little fast, I get off work at 7. Meet me here and we'll go to dinner, have a real first date.”

“Alright I'll see you then; I guess it is time for you to get back to work.”

Bones stood up and so did Jim. They had one last little kiss and then Bones was gone.

 _What the hell just happened?_ Jim wondered to himself.

 

“I'll pay,” Bones stated, as if it was obvious.

“No, no. I invited you out, I'm going to pay,” Jim said, picking up the check.

“You need to save up for college, I'm paying for dinner,” Bones grabbed the check out of Jim’s hands.

“I am paying for dinner. I ate way more than you did,” Jim grabbed for the check but Bones pulled it back and out of Jim’s reach.

“I. Am. Paying.” Bones put his credit card into the bill holder and the waitress took it away.

Jim rolled his beautiful blue eyes, “Fine. But I'm paying next time.”

“So, there's going to be a next time?”

“Well… yeah? If you want there to be?” Jim asked shyly.

“Yeah I’d love to go out with you again.” The waitress came back with Bones’ credit card and receipt.

Jim stood up and Bones did as well.

Jim stuck out his hand and Bones took it. “Well it was nice talking to you, goodnight.”

And then Jim left. And Bones just stood there; utterly perplexed at whatever it was that just happened.

 

_Dammit, Jim. What the fuck was that? You went from kissing him after knowing him for 10 minutes to going on a date and then shaking his hand and bolting out the door. You didn't even get his number! Or give him yours!_

_Why did I do that?_

_(Because you can't figure out what a hot doctor would see in you, a chubby barista, and why he would even agree on going on a date with you at all.)_

 

Luckily for Jim, Bones knows where he can find him.

“So what was that about the other night?”

“The handshake and leave thing? Yeah I don't know what happened there.” _(Except he did)_

“Ya know the date didn't have to end there, right? Or is this whole thing moving too fast?” No one else was in the coffee shop so Bones didn't mind just chatting with Jim at the counter.

“No, no, no. Everything is moving at a great pace, I really don't know why I ran off,” _(Liar)_ “Let's just move past that. While you're here, can I get you anything? It's on the house.”

“You don't have to do that Jim.”

“Aw, come on! It's no problem, honestly.”

“Okay fine. I'll have whatever you recommend.”

Jim scribbled something on the cup he was holding and then got to work making Bones one of his favorite drinks.

“Here you go, a caramel macchiato.”

Bones took a sip, “Oh wow, this is really good.”

“It's my favorite.”

“You're my favorite. I'm sorry that was cheesy”

Jim blushed, “No, no, that was cute.”

Bones stopped drinking for a second and remembered that Jim wrote something on his cup, “Is this your number?”

“Yeah, I forgot to give it to you the other night when I ran out.”

“Well, thank you for this. I gotta go, but I'll text you later.” Bones moved as if he was going to leave but after debating with himself he turned back and gave Jim a quick kiss. Jim blushed again and said goodbye when Bones walked out the door.

 

_“Hey, it's Bones. Do ya wanna get dinner?”_

_“Would love to. Meet me at the coffee shop around 7:30?”_

 

And they continue on like this. Going on dates while they're not working, hanging out at the coffee shop when it isn't busy. But they've never been to one another's apartment.

“Do you want to have dinner Friday night?” Bones asked.

“Yeah? We normally have dinner together on Fridays,” Jim said, wiping the counter down.

“This time is different; I'd like to make you dinner at my apartment.”

“I'd love to come,” Jim said, forcing a smile.

 

_(And he would love to come, but can he? Can he allow himself to go to Bones’ home? And get that much closer to the inevitability of what is to come?)_

 

“You have a very nice apartment,” Jim said stepping into the foyer of Bones’ very modern and very fancy apartment.

“Perks of being a doctor,” Bones said, leading Jim into his dining area. “Food’s almost ready. Make yourself comfortable.”

Jim sat down as Bones walked into his small open kitchen and attempted to soothe his mind _. Its fine, you'll be fine. Bones definitely likes you. There's no need to worry._

After a few minutes of small talk and Bones running around the kitchen, dinner was finally served.

“Oh my god, this is delicious,” Jim said after his first bite.

“Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it.”

They chatted and ate for a while, enjoyed some comfortable silences, had a nice time.

Once they were both done and Bones had cleared their plates he asked, “Do you wanna watch a movie?”

“It's getting kinda late; I don't really like walking home in the dark.”

“You don't have to go home ya know? I wouldn't mind if you stayed the night here, seeing as you don't have work until the afternoon.”

“Um…”

“Oh, I mean, you don't have to! I was just thinking we've been together for a few months now… and I thought maybe we could do a bit more than kissing.”

 _Bones obviously wants you, say yes!_ “Yeah, I'd like that.”

 

Bones put a movie on but they didn't pay attention to it for long before they started making out on Bones’ couch.

Bones was kind of lying back and Jim was on top of him with his knees on either side of Bones’ torso. Bones’ hand started to inch under Jim’s shirt as Jim kissed and nipped at his neck. Once Bones was touching Jim’s stomach, Jim stopped kissing Bones and backed up a little bit, sucked in his stomach.

“What's wrong? Am I moving too fast?”

“No, no, you're perfect. Ugh, but I guess that's the problem. You're so trim and sexy and I'm all soft and not.”

“Jim, you're very sexy and there's nothing wrong with being soft.”

_He's just saying that to comfort you._

_Well it's working so let's just go with it._

“Do you want to stop or do you want to continue?” Bones asked.

 _He's so caring; maybe that's why he's a doctor._ “I'd like to continue.”

“Are you okay with me touching your stomach or do you want me to avoid it?”

“You can touch it, if you want.” _Not that I see why you would want to._

“Okay, good.”

Bones flipped them so that Jim was below him and he had his knees on either side of Jim’s torso. Bones took his own shirt off and threw it somewhere behind him. “Do you mind taking your shirt off for me, babe?”

Jim nodded and stripped his shirt off, he still felt self-conscious but Bones looked and sounded so hot that Jim honestly would've done anything he asked him to.

“Good,” Bones said, taking a good look at Jim.

“You look,” Bones kissed Jim’s lips, “so beautiful,” Bones kissed Jim’s neck, “and so gorgeous,” he kissed his chest, “all the time, Jim,” next was the top of his stomach, “it drives me,” kissed the center of Jim’s stomach, “crazy.” Bones then undid Jim’s pants. “Is this alright?”

“Yes, yes, yes, please.” Jim said, breathlessly.

Bones took Jim inside of his mouth and began to work up and down his shaft. Jim let out a moan and grabbed Bones’ hair. Bones had one hand on Jim’s dick and the other on his love handle, gentle rubbing and squeezing him.

Jim came in Bones’ gorgeous mouth after only a few minutes of this arrangement. Still panting from his orgasm Jim said, “Now it's-uh-your turn.”

Jim propped himself up on his elbow and then lightly shoved Bones down onto the couch. Jim kissed his mouth, the taste of his own come still on Bones’ lips.

Jim also trailed kisses down Bones’ body but in a less poetic way. He unzipped his pants and got to work sucking Bones’ dick.

Bones also came in a considerably quick amount of time for him. Once he was done orgasming, Bones wrapped Jim into a hug and laid down, then fell asleep together.

 

The next morning Bones awoke to see Jim still in his arms on the couch. Not wanting to disturb Jim, Bones just laid there with him.

He's so pretty, even when he's sleeping.

Jim slowly woke up and noticed Bones’ arms still wrapped around his waist. For a moment Jim sucked his stomach in but then remembered the events of last night, the kissing, the blow jobs, Bones’ kind words.

“Good mornin’,” Bones softly said into Jim’s ear.

Jim turned his head to face Bones and gave him a few kisses, “Good morning, indeed.”

“Do you want breakfast?”

“Sure.”

Jim sat at the island in the kitchen and watched Bones prepare breakfast. _This is the life_ , Jim thought to himself, _woke up in my beautiful boyfriend’s arms in his gorgeous apartment. I could get used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! softjameskirk.tumblr.com


End file.
